1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a device and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a device for receiving a remote control signal and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, a Ruwido standard engineering protocol (r-step protocol) has become widely used in controlling a device.
According to the r-step protocol, for strokes to normal keys, three IR frames are transmitted within 300 ms and then frame transmission is stopped, and for strokes to repeat keys, such as a channel up/down key, a volume up/down key and the like, frames are continuously transmitted until the user's strokes to the repeat keys are released.
On the other hand, as a method for processing remote control signals transmitted according to the r-step protocol, a 300 ms filtering method is utilized.
The 300 ms filtering method, which filters a plurality of same remote control signals transmitted according to the r-step protocol by 300 ms unit, may present a problem in that it does not process remote control signals corresponding to fast keystrokes of a user.
Further, since the r-step protocol does not separately define to the repeat keys, it may present a problem in that actions of the repeat keys are not properly guaranteed.